The Ultimate Hero: Part 2
The Ultimate Hero: Part 2 is the second episode of the first season of Ben 23: Ultimate Alien. Summary Continuing from the last episode, Ben and Rook have caught Ivlan, and are trying to get him to talk about his crime. Azmuth gives Ben the Ultimatrix as a reward for making so much progress. Plot (Ben's Voice): Previously, on Ben 23: Ultimate Alien....(Shows clips of the last episode) End Scene Ivlan is sitting in a small metallic chair in, what appears to be, and interrogation room. He looks around, and doesn't see any cameras. He charges his body with electricity, but nothing happens. A door opens, and Ben and Rook enter the room. Rook throws a file odwn on the table in front of Ivlan. (Ivlan): What are these? (Rook): Stolen technology reports. All of them have a description of an alien; this description matches you perfectly. (Ivlan): I ain't steal nothin'. (Ben): That's not the Extranet says. (Ivlan): Huh? (Ben): There are hundreds upon thousands of articles about you, and the things you steal. (Rook): We even found one of your advertisements, with your signature. (Ivlan): I don't steal, and I ain't a blackmarket dealer! (Ben): We never said 'black market'. Rook puts a taser to Ivlan's back. (Ivlan): Hey, look I don't know nothin', I don't steal nothin', and I don't deal under the table. All my clients are well known individuals, who meet in very prestigous places. (Ben): Talk! We know you steal Galvan tech, and we know you go by Alvin on the Extranet! If you're gonna come up with an alias, at least pick something that doesn't resemble your name! Ivlan charges lightning ll over his body, electrocuting Rook's weapon. He screeches as he fires a bolt of lightning at the ceiling, causing the lights to crack, and turn off. (Rook): My Proto-Tool! Ben transforms. (AmpFibian): AmpFibian! Ivlan breaks down the door, letting light into the room. He runs off in to the right. (AmpFibian): Come on, we gotta get him!(flys out of the room, with Rook closely behind) End Scene Ivlan dashes down a hallway of a police station. He makes it into the front office, and jumps through the window, out onto the street; AmpFibian and Rook, right behind. AmpFibian fires bolts of electricity at Ivlan, who quickly dodges. (AmpFibian): Ugh.. stay still! (Rook): I have him(fires a grappling hook from his Proto-Tool, which misses) The targetting system must be malfunctioning. (AmpFibian): Whatever, I can stop him.(claps his tentacles together, firing a large bolt of lightning) The bolt hits Ivlan,and he takes it unaffected. (AmpFibian): Maybe AmpFibian wasn't the best idea.(hits the Omnitrix) Armodrillo jumps out of a bright blue flash and punches the ground, sending a shockwave at Ivlan. Ivlan trips and falls, allowing Armodrillo and Rook to catch up. (Armodrillo): Talk, or Armodrillo starts drilling!(pumps his jack hammers) (Ivlan): Fine! I've been smuggling Galvan tech on and off the planet. I've got a few underground clients, who can't get eough of the stuff. (Rook): But why smuggle it? It's not illegal to purchase Galvan technology. (Tetrax): (teleports in) The tech he's been smuggling is. Pyro-phasers, Flash lanters, Dynamosis.(Armodrillo reverts) (Ben): Dynamosis? (Rook): It is a highly explosive mixture of Hycrosis and Dynatach, It was created by the Galvan as a last resort for unnecessary planets. (Ben): Doomsday bomb? (Tetrax): Yes. It was locked away, in the most advanced vault the Galvan had. How this kid managed to get uhold of it is puzzling. (Ivlan): And my client is in need of it. So if you'll excuse me(starts to walk off, but Tetrax stops him) (Tetrax): Oh no, you don't. You're coming with me. Incarcecon awaits. (Ivlan): Not likely(a red beam shoots down from space, and Ivlan is teleported up) End Scene Rook, Ben, and Tetrax are watching where Ivlan just was. (Tetrax): Well, i'm not waiting for azmuth to figure out we missed an opportunity to grab Ivlan. Ill see you two later.(teleports away) (Ben): He's got the right idea, we should go. (Rook): We? (Ben): Yeah, I figured you can hold your own, so it won't hurt to bring you along. (Rook): I am honored.(Azmuth teleports in) Azmuth.. What are you doing here? (Azmuth): I came to speak with Ben. If you don't mind, I'd like to talk with him in private. (Rook): It is no issue.(steps away) (Ben): What is it? (Azmuth): I've been observing you for quite a while, and I believe you've matured in the wa I had hoped and planned. (Ben): What do you mean? (Azmuth): I have been working on an Omitrix ever since you recieved the prototype six years ago. It's finally time that you earned it.(waves his hand; the Omnitrix falls off Ben's wrist) (Ben): But you just- (Azmuth): Now wait just a minute here. A blue bolt of lightning comes down from the sky, and hits Ben's wrist. A small black and blue gauntlet, with the gold and blue Omnitrix dial on it, appears on Ben's wrist. (Azmuth): Ben, this is the Ultimatrix. It has more capabilities than your prototype. Use them wisely. rook walks back over to Ben, as Azmuth teleports away. (Ben): (examining the new rigg) I'm liking it so far, a little big, but.... (Rook): A new Omnitrix... Azmuth must really trust you... (Ben): I guess so. THE END Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Tetrax Shard *Azmuth Villains *Ivlan Aliens *AmpFibian (first reappearance) *Armodrillo (first reappearance) Trivia *Armodrillo makes his first reappearance *AmpFibian makes his first reappearance *Rook's weapon is revealed to be a Proto-Tool *Ben receives the Ultimatrix. Category:B23UA Category:Episodes Category:Brywarrior Category:Two-Part Episodes